


Happier

by Gokuma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Short, Skeletons, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/pseuds/Gokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all so new to Napstablook, but they feel better with Sans by their side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happier

It feels so calm, so right.

Napstablook curls around Sans - a bit uncertainly, a bit awkwardly, a bit afraid of moving too close and phasing through the napping skeleton. Sans sleeps in the middle of the room, apparently having no problem with laying on the bare floor - or with falling asleep in spite of the music still playing from Blook’s computer speakers. Sans seems relaxed and contented; warmth seeps from his soul, warmth even a ghost can feel. It feels so right to move closer to the source of the warmth, to snuggle up to the blue hoodie. It’s so strange to not be bothered by someone else’s presence. It’s so strange to feel they belong here.

That Napstablook finally belongs to someone too.

They feel embarassed when Sans suddenly wakes up, moves slightly, and of course - they phase through his arm. Napstablook looks at the skeleton worriedly: there are clearly some problems with being incorporeal.  
They wait anxiously; the music still plays somewhere in the background.  
“Hey,” Sans says and smiles. Napstablook looks at him expectantly. “You’ve been a great g-host.”  
Napstablook smiles shyly. They’re not really great at puns.

But they feel happy.  
They feel happy.

 

 


End file.
